Birthday Celebration
by bgnaraharisetty
Summary: After noticing the pride in Hetty's expression as she announced that it is Marty's Birthday and the hurt that reflected on his face as he realized that the Kensi's dinner plans didn't include him, I wrote this piece. It involves Talia & Jenny from Deeks's former job as a public defender, Hetty, and two more characters I created only for this story. Just a one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or it's characters.

As Marty headed out of the mission, he was surprised to receive a call from Talia.

"Yes, Talia. Is everything okay?" Marty asked as worry colored his tone.

"Yes, Marty. I just wanted to thank you and apologize." Talia answered.

"Apologize for?" Marty asked as she was confused with the line of discussion.

"Marty, I had blown you off when you came to inform me about my Mom." Talia answered astonished that he didn't hold a grudge.

"Water under the bridge… don't worry about it. How is Jenny doing?" Marty asked.

"Mom is fine. Listen, would you be able to join Mom and me for dinner?" Talia asked with a shy undertone to her voice.

"Sure, just tell me where you're and I will come right over." Marty answered.

"The same diner where you handed me over to my Mom. We'll be there in 10 minutes." Talia responded.

Marty sighed. He really didn't want to go home alone and was feeling surly about Kensi's impending date with an unknown person. Shaking his head, he got into his car and drove towards the diner. It was one of the few cases he remembers for the right reasons. He fought hard against an indifferent Judge and a domineering, self-righteous ADA but he was satisfied with the result and the grateful look Jenny gave him made all the sleepless nights reading through journals, law books, case studies, and making notes worth it.

Marty parked his car and looked for Jenny's car. As he remembered that her car was impounded and all her belongings are now in evidence lockers, he shook his head again and walked into the diner.

"Marty, we're here." Talia waved wildly as she spotted him. Marty replied with a wave of his own and walked towards the booth only to be stopped by the Owner of the Diner.

"It's been very long, Marty. You've forgotten us." Maxine accused. Maxine is a blue eyed petite blonde woman in her fifties.

"I have not forgotten you Maxine. But you know how it is. An LAPD detective frequenting a diner popular with public defenders wouldn't go down well." Marty sighed.

"I know. I'm glad that you at least visit us when you come here on cases. How is the whole LAPD thing going for you?" Maxine asked as she pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair and whispered, "We missed you, Son."

"I missed you too, Maxine." Marty answered with a sigh of content.

"Go on and sit with them. I will join you shortly with the house specials." Maxine pushes him into the booth and returns to her spot behind the counter.

"So Jenny, how do you feel now?" Marty asked in his way of making small talk.

"I'm feeling much better now." Jenny replied with the same grateful look he had seen in her eyes all those years ago.

"Good to hear that. What are you having?" Marty asked.

"House Special. When I told Maxine that you were joining us for dinner, she said we are not allowed to order because she'll serve house specials to all of your guests." Talia answered.

"And here I was thinking I'm the guest." Marty shook his head. _Will that woman ever let go that all I did was my job?_ Marty wondered.

"And here we go…" Maxine placed 4 plates of house specials and nudged Marty in affectionately with her hip. As Marty moved into the booth, Maxine settled down next to him.

"You're having dinner with me?" Marty asked looking sideways at Maxine.

"Relax, Chris is manning the counter and said he would join you for dessert. We missed you and given the rare occasion that you're here, we are going to share the time so both of us can actually sit with you." Maxine reprimanded. Marty smiled in return.

Jenny wasn't least surprised as she still remembered how Chris and Maxine treated Marty when he brought Jenny and Talia for lunch after completing the court proceeding to ensure Talia would remain in Jenny's custody.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, the dinner is on the house." Maxine told Marty nonchalantly.

"C'mon, we cannot do that to you." Jenny tried to argue.

"What and you want me to charge Marty and his guests for dinner on his birthday. Not gonna happen." Maxine shot back.

"You remembered." Marty smiled slightly as he accepted wishes from Jenny and Talia. His team at NCIS hadn't but someone whom he hadn't met in months remembered.

"How can I forget it?" Maxine asked looking at Marty incredulously as she planted a kiss on his cheek making him blush slightly.

"Ah! Mr Deeks, there you are." Hetty walked towards the booth with a small package in her hands.

"Hetty!" Marty was surprised to see her there.

"I forgot to give you your present Mr Deeks and I had Ms Jones track you down so that I can give it in person." Hetty said as she handed him his present.

"You didn't need to Hetty." Marty replied shyly as he received the small package.

"I know I didn't need to but I wanted to." Hetty smiled and turned to look at Maxine.

"You must be Maxine Thorne. My name is Henrietta Lange, Marty's friend. It's nice to meet you." Hetty introduced herself.

"Like wise. Please sit down." Maxine invited her to join the group for dinner.

"I would love to but I have to go. Have a blast Marty." Hetty wished him and turned around to leave.

"No, Hetty. You're not leaving. Please join us for dinner." Marty requested her and gesturing Talia and Jenny to move a little to make space for the small woman.

"So, how do you know Marty?" Maxine asked.

"We work together." Hetty answered vaguely as she eyed the house special that was currently served on the table.

"Chris, one more house special to Marty's table." Maxine shouted to her son who was manning the counter. After a second, she sighed and said, "Make it two and join us. Ask Brittany to man the counter till we are done. It's already 9 and I don't think we'll see much inflow anyway."

Chris is Christopher Patrick Thorne, a tall, handsome, blonde young man in his mid-twenties. Marty fought his case and proved him not guilty while he was at the Public Defenders' office. Chris's gang banging friends took him on a shoplifting spree as his initiation into their gang but were all caught. They tried to pin everything on Chris. Marty punched holes in prosecution and the gangbangers' stories and saved a certain jail time for Chris and for that both Chris and Maxine are grateful and cherish every moment they spend with him.

In a few minutes, Chris joined them at the table and sat down next to Maxine. Even though the seating was not the best, everyone happily enjoyed the dinner with small talk. Jenny and Maxine shared their stories on how they came in touch with Marty and Hetty regaled them with various anecdotes featuring Marty.

Chris helped Maxine in clearing the table and then arrived with beautiful cake with a candle on top as the dessert.

"Ah guys! You really didn't have to do this." Marty shyly refused even though his heart was filled with happiness.

"We want to." Chris said as he placed the cake in front of Marty.

Hetty smiled sadly at the child like enthusiasm that filled Marty's eyes as he blew the candle. No matter how many years pass, Hetty will never stop mourning the childhood Marty never had the opportunity of enjoying much like Callen. The similarities between the both sometimes trouble her. Callen was 10 when he was put into foster care and Marty was 11. Both were angry kids who never settled into any foster family but have forged close bonds with some of their foster siblings.

When it comes to the job, both are exceptionally good at becoming someone else at the drop of the hat. While both are street smart, Callen has the advantage of advanced training from various Federal and Intelligence Agencies he had worked for. Both are fiercely protective of their partners and their team and love pushing their respective partner's buttons. Both are extremely mischievous and can get away with a lot more than any one of Hetty's charges.

There are a few differences like Callen's dark humor to Marty's dry wit and innuendo laden comments. Callen appears to take the job a little more seriously although the level of dedication is the same. Marty would need a little more grooming and would be ready to lead a team of his own when he decides to join NCIS. That had been her plan all along. Make a fine Team Leader out of Marty to replace Callen when Callen replaces her when she finally decides to hang her shoes.

"Hetty!" Marty called and shook Hetty out of her reverie. Shaking her head with a smile, she silently accepted a portion of the cake as dessert. After having the dessert, Talia and Jenny left in a cab.

Hetty requested Marty to walk with her.

"Don't you want to check what the present is?" Hetty asked.

"I already know what it is, Hetty. But my answer is still the same." Marty answered.

"Mr Deeks, you've trained yourself on most of the aspects of the job. All you need to do is sign the papers I've given you and you'll be a NCIS Special Agent in no time." Hetty tried persuading him. She knows that Marty can give even Gibbs the run for money when it comes to stubbornness.

"The team I am with is more than a team. They're a family. I'm just an unwanted cousin who has joined them for a ride. They wouldn't want me home on a permanent basis. I am not prepared to change the current team dynamic, Hetty." Marty replied. The slight quiver in his voice when compared himself to an unwanted cousin told Hetty all she needed to know. The team hasn't made much of an effort to understand their Liaison officer. Sighing, she stopped Marty by placing her hand on his arm.

"Are you thinking of leaving the team?" Even though it pained her to ask this question, she knew it was necessary for her to understand his thoughts.

"Honestly, I don't know Hetty. Some days I feel welcome and some other days I feel like I am intruding. Right now, I wish the keep things the same and I am not sure what tomorrow would bring. The day I think I have become a burden, I will let you know but till then, unless LAPD needs me, my services are available for NCIS." Deeks answered.

"I want you to know that both our Director and Assistant Director want you to become a NCIS Agent. Give it some more thought, Mr Deeks." Hetty said as they returned to their cars.

"Sure Hetty, Good night." Marty replied as he started his car.

"Good Night, Mr Deeks." Hetty muttered as she started her car as well hoping that the team would attempt to know their LAPD Liaison Officer better in the coming year.


End file.
